Naruto: The Dragon King
by Dragonhybrid
Summary: Naruto at the end of the forth Shinobi war is imprisoned by Obito. Now years later he manages to escape to a world of magic and witchcraft and manages to save Harry, Hermione, and Ron from a troll. Now taken in as a student of Hogwarts.How will Naruto live his new life?


Hi this is Dragonhybrid coming to you with a new story in a long time. It has been a few years since my last story and have learn a lot since then. This is a Naruto Harry potter crossover and will not have any yaoi in it as to many of the harry potter stories and their crossovers have too many already. There will not be any bashing in this story ether. if there is then it because of what a character did and not just because I don't like the character. Now without further delay Naruto: The Dragon King

* * *

Darkness, emptiness, he didn't know how long he's been trapped here. Time seemed to stand still in this vast emptiness. How long has it been since he's felt the warm rays of the sun or the touch of a lover. These seemed so foreign to him now. But, these days that he has spent in this cursed darkness was coming to an end.

Ever since he was trapped here. He's been letting his power seep out to every corner of this prison trying to find a door and he has found it. Focusing all of his remaining power on the door he saw a rip form in the darkness allowing blinding light to pour over him. Covering his eyes he slowly walked forward into the light.

Hermione Granger was petrified. Here she was trapped in the girls bathroom with a troll with Harry Potter and Ron Wesley. Harry was trying to get her to move to to the exit while Ron distract the troll but, her feet would just not move. Hearing a scream both Harry and Hermione turn and saw the troll lifting it's club up about to smash Ron with it.

Before it got the chance however something like a rip open up in the middle of the room throwing everyone against the wall. When she recovered Hermione looked up and now saw a boy of about 16 years laying on the floor where the rip had formed.

He had long spiky blond hair that went to his waist. He's wearing a red shirt with black pants,a pair of black boots, with a black ragged long overcoat. Seeing him pick himself off the floor she saw he had the pretties blue eyes that she saw.

Hearing a roar the boy turned and saw the troll now standing over him with it's club held high.

"LOOK OUT" she cried out trying to warn the boy but, was too late as the troll brought it's hammer down onto the boy. Whatever she thought would happen next. She didn't expect to see the boy reach out and stop the club in mid-swing and from the looks of Harry and Ron nether did they.

"Be gone" Hermione heard the boy say before a burst of reddish black energy erupt from the boy's hand and slammed against the troll sending it through the wall. While causing the arm holding the club to be torn from it's body. The boy turning back to Hermione smiled showing her that his eye's had turned to crimson, before falling to the floor unconscious.

A second later they heard footsteps running down the hallway. Follow shortly by the figures of Professor McGonagall, Snape, with Quirrell following in last. Professor McGonagall gave Harry, Ron, ans her A quick glace before seeing the boy and running over to him.

Snape went over to the troll and with one looked turn away. With the look on his face she could guess the troll was dead. All the while Quirrell sat on one of the remaining intact toilets looking like he as about to faint.

Turning to look back at professor McGonagall Hermione saw she was examining the boy who had saved them. Once she was done she turn to the three of them.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with  
cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was standing with  
his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in  
your dormitory?"

Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Causing Harry looked at the floor.

"Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me."  
"Miss Granger!"  
Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.  
I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it  
on my own - you know, because I've read all about them. If It wasn't for them I would have been killed."

"And what of him. I don't remember seeing him about the castle before."

"Were not sure' Harry spoke! "He just appeared out of thin air. He's the one who killed the troll."

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said  
Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt  
at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing  
the feast in their houses."  
Hermione left.  
Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron.  
"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have  
taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five  
points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

The two of them hurried out of the room and did not speak until they got back to the common room.

"Is he alright" Quirrell ask professor McGonagall about the boy who she was still knelling over.

"He has no wounds to speak of but, He is severally underfed." she said lifting the boy's shirt show that you could see the boys bones through his skin.

"Help me take him to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey needs to see him right away.

Professor Dumbledore had just heard what had occurred in the girls bathroom from Professor Snape. Now he was on his way to the hospital wing to check in on the boy who had mystically appeared. Opening the doors to the hospital wing Dumbledore was surprised to see the boy awake and eating off of a tray. Looking around the room Dumbledore could see he had quite an apatite from the dishes stacked around the room.

Standing around the boy was Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey who was running a series of test on the boy. Seeing Professor Dumbledore both Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall stepped away. Seeing this the boy put down the bowl of soup he was currently gulping down.

"Hello my name is Professor Dumbledore and you name is."

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said with a bit of an accent.

"Naruto can you tell me how you appeared in our school."

"I opened a door and when I stepped through I appeared here."

"a door can you show me this door."

"No"

"Can I ask why."

"The door would have closed behind me and disappeared."

"can't you just reopen it."

"There is only one person who can open that door and he died after sending me to that prison." Naruto said with a look of hate on his face before it disappeared.

"so are you saying your a criminal?" Professor McGonagall asked

"I never said that." Naruto said with a hint of anger. " Not everyone that's imprisoned is a criminal. I just happen to stand against a madman and pay the price for it."

"I see then I'll let you get back to meal."

"If you are done asking questions then. Can I as A few of my own."

"Go ahead and I'll answer to the best of my abilities."

"Have you ever heard of the elemental nations, the Hokage?"

"No never."

"I see I expected time to passed. I just never expected this must time to pass."Naruto whispered to himself.

"Then can you tell me where I am now."

"You are at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry located in Britain."

"I see, I'm sorry to say I have no clue where that's at."

"don't worry about it just concentrate on resting. Professor McGonagall a word please." Dumbledore said walking into the hallway with McGonagall following after.

"What do you think Albus."

"I think there are more question then answers, and he doesn't seem to want to answer them, and I'm not going to pry."

"So what do you want to do."

"Do? I want to invite him to our school."

"Wait invite him here to the school, but we know nothing about him."

"What's there to know. He's obviously a wizard. He would have to be in order to get in to Hogwarts or to defeat a troll."

"but he didn't have a wand and his clothes look more Muggle this anything."

"You should know by now Professor to never judge a book by it's cover."

"Very well." McGonagall said before taking her leave. Taking her example Dumbledore left to his office. Getting to his office Dumbledore saw smoke raising from his desk. Opening it he saw the prophecy that foretold the defeat of Voldemort by Harry Potter.

Quickly casting a multitude of spells to detect who was in his office. Dumbledore found none had entered. If no one had been in his office then that could only mean one thing. That some outside force had change the prophecy and the only thing that he could think of was Naruto.

That just gave him another reason to keep him close as this meant that he was now part there future. How is what he did not know. Naruto could now become the savior or a new ally for the dark lord, and if you wanted to be extreme he could become the next dark lord.

Though he would argue against the latter two as he could not see it in that boy. His eye's told him all he need to know about the boy. While they have been harden by something they still held a great warmth to them.


End file.
